


not all goodbyes are equal

by transparentfindings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blupberry is already there to contrast the sad undertones, But still has magic and dnd species, F/M, M/M, Magnus is a Good Friend, Modern AU, More tags as I get done later, SLOWBURN Taakitz, Taako from TV, like major slow burn, merle is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentfindings/pseuds/transparentfindings
Summary: no matter what, your twin will always be there for you.sizzle it up! with taako has reached fames people only wish to get in a short period of time.lup had finally adjusted to her life with barry.but now taako needs her help.( and he needs help figuring out who this guy he keeps dreaming about is. )( will try to update every week at least once or twice ! )





	not all goodbyes are equal

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! writing this chapter was fun! I already have chapter two done so I might update later this week! please enjoy!

**August 5th** [_Lup and Barry’s House._ ]

Laughter and banter filled the Blupjeans residence as a going away party was in the works. Lucretia and Davenport were talking about miscellaneous things with Barry on an adjacent loveseat chiming in every couple of sentences. Merle and Magnus were off messing with the radio as if they were drunk teenagers at a high school party. Merle was already hammered but Magnus was the duo’s designated driver. Perks of the two being neighbors.

In the kitchen housed the two elven twins, Lup and Taako, who were helping each other finish up the night’s dinner, which wasn’t anything fancy. It happened to just be some amazing nachos Taako normally made for the Super Bowl. But, it’s his going away party and he wanted nachos.

Taako was stirring away at the stove, making sure he got the ground beef fully browned, a smile spread across his face as he got into the zone with his cooking. Lup, on the other hand, was sitting on the counter across from him with her legs crossed and phone in hand. She was probably playing some free mobile app to get out of helping her brother with the cooking. Taako turned around to face his twin, pan in one hand and the other on his hip. His smile turned into a look of annoyance seeing where Lup decided to sit.

“Lup, babe, I’m gonna need that their spot of yours now.” Taako used his free hand to point at the counter. “Unless you plan on me wasting a spell slot to conjure up another fucking counter in the middle of this kitchen.”

Lup glanced up from her phone with a roll of the eyes and a playful smile on her face.

“You can’t just order me around, Taaks, this is my house,” she boasted, putting emphasis on the _my_ in that statement. “But, considering our crowd is going to get pretty antsy I guess I could get up.” Lup hopped off the counter, prompting Taako to immediately set the pan on the marble.

Lup moved over to the cabinets, grabbing the strainer, and snagging a garbage can on her way back over to Taako.

“Thanks a bunches,” Taako affirmed, before finishing the last of his prep, which was straining the grease and what not. He went through so much just to make some nacho dip. He dumped the beef into a bowl of melted cheeses and took out a spoon to stir. A moment of silence passed in the room, neither of the twins talking. Tonight was bittersweet. Taako then felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you gonna miss all this, Taako?” Lup asked, resting her chin on her brother’s shoulder. “I mean, going on the road with your own food truck and everything seems… amazing. Your dream, even. But that guy you’re going with… he just seems-”

“Lup, I get what you’re trying to do,” Taako interrupted, eyes still focused on the bowl he was currently stirring. “It’s my last night here before I head out and I don’t want to spend it with you telling me all the reasons you think it’s a dumb idea.”

“It’s not a dumb idea, Taako. What is a dumb idea, though, is trusting that guy you just met- what’s his name? Sassed?” Lup stepped away when Taako turned around to cross the kitchen. He had a bowl of dip in his left arm and used his right hand to grab a bowl of chips.

“His name is Sazed and he’s a trustworthy guy. He offered to pay the trademarking, he’s providing the van and equipment, and he’s making sure we have the groceries to start out with. I say those are some trustworthy aspects right there.” Taako turned around to face Lup who now had her arms crossed and a pout on her face. “Don’t give me that look, Lup.”

“What look? This is my normal look.”

“You’re giving me that look you always get when you’re trying to guilt trip me!” Taako protested, now wearing the same pout on his face.

“I’m not trying to guilt trip you, Taaks. Honest. It just feels weird that you’ll be going off all on your own with some guy you met at a Costco.” Lup made her way over to Taako, resting a hand on his cheek. “You’re my heart, Taako. We’ve been together since -- forever. It’s probably just me being afraid that I’ll never see you again. That something bad will happen and I won’t be able to prevent it.”

Taako glanced to the side for a moment and then looked back over to make eye contact with Lup. The two had been inseparable since they were young elves - even when they claimed adulthood they still were by each other's sides.

“Yeah, that can be a scary thought… but I need to have my own life, too. Auntie always said I was made for the TV anyways. Who knows, maybe I’ll get my own cooking show out of this whole gig? Then you’ll be able to see me everyday! How does that sound?” Taako smiled but the concerned on Lup’s face stayed.

“That does sound great.” Lup dropped her hand, forcing a smile on her face. “I’m happy for you. Really, I am. If this is what you want, I’ll support you 100%. No more mopey Lup.”

“Thank you, Lulu.”

“Now let’s get this food out to the hungry guests! You’re the man of the hour and they have yet to see much of you.” Lup took the dip bowl with her hands and left through the curtains dividing the kitchen from the living room. Taako waited a moment before following her back out.

“I still can’t believe you’re gonna go out on the road all by yourself, sport!” An intoxicated Merle Highchurch whined with an arm hooked around Taako’s neck. Merle normally wasn’t an emotional drunk but this was a special case.

“I won’t be by myself, old man, plus Taako always has his phone. You could always learn to work your own and call me.” Taako lifted a hand to ruffle the dwarf’s hair. “It’ll just be for a couple months to test out the waters of this whole food truck bizz. I promise to be back before you even miss me.”

The group was all huddled around each other in the living room. Barry had a head rested on Lup’s shoulder slowly dozing off to sleep, Lucretia had been nursing a glass of white wine, Davenport was sat on the ground munching on some chips, and then there's Magnus and Merle who were sat on either side of Taako. The people Taako considered family there for him on his last day in town. What more could he ask for?

“You better call while you’re gone!” Magnus spoke. “Julia and I would love to hear about your misadventures out on the road.”

“Buddy, If I make it big I’ll make sure to send you two tickets to be in the live studio audience.” Taako moved his free hand to pat Magnus on the shoulder. Lucretia placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her before glancing back up to the trio.

“I’ll say, it’ll feel rather strange not having you around Taako. I always hoped you’d come work at the Bureau with me sometime.” Lucretia mused. “But, it is rather fitting to see you finally get your chance at food and fame.” Taako smiled over at Lucretia.

“Yeah, Lucy, I would have taken you up on your offer if you had gotten to me first!”

Lucretia let out a warm laugh.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“Speaking of work, I should take my leave. I don’t mean to cut this whole party short, but fishing is an all-day job. Thanks for the party and stay in touch Taako,” Davenport spoke, the gnome of a man standing up and moving to the doorway to gather his jacket. “If you do become famous at least pitch to some food guy about my fish shop. Love to get me some new customers.” Taako chuckled, shooting the man a finger gun.

“I’ll make sure of that Davey, I got you.”

Lucretia took this moment to get up herself, dusting off the rather nice black pencil skirt she was wearing.

“I’ll be going as well. I’ll miss you dearly, Taako. Yet, being sorrowful for something so great for you would be bad of me. I hope this brings you true happiness and you find yourself out there.” Lucretia moved over, leaning down to hug the elven man - well, and Merle who still had himself locked around Taako.

“Bye Lucy Loo, I’ll try to keep in contact.” Taako squeezed her back, Merle letting out a choking noise as he was caught between the two.

“See you two Friday for poker night?” Lup turned her head to look at the two, a yawn escaping her lips.

“Of course.” Lucretia responded, grabbing her and Davenport’s jackets before heading out. He was too short to reach it after all.

It was a couple more hours before Magnus and Merle made their ways out and headed to their homes in Raven’s Roost. Merle gave his sage advice to Taako to 'always use protection out there!' and Magnus wished them all a fair night.

Now it was just Barry, Lup, and Taako. Good thing Barry had already fallen asleep against Lup.

“Last night together,” Lup spoke up, looking across to Taako. He had currently been texting away on his phone. “I’d drink to that.”

“Not our last night seeing each other though, Lulu. It’s not like I’m gonna be gone forever.” Taako’s eyes were still on his screen as he spoke. “What you said earlier about me being your heart… then that would make you my heart as well - my other half so to say. Being away from you will suck loads, but I think this will be good for all of us.”

Taako placed his phone down on the empty cushion to his side. “Barold over there will probably be ecstatic to finally get some genuine alone time with you in his own house.”

That comment made Lup laugh a little, her eyes glancing at her sleeping husband who just punctuated that sentence with a loud snore. She lifted him by the shoulders, stood up slowly, and laid him down where she had been sitting. Lup walked over and sat in the empty spot on the couch next to Taako.

“Taako, you’ll always be welcome here. You know that, right?” Lup placed a hand on Taako’s arm.

“I know I am. Though, we both have lives to live. You got your gig at the hospital, Barold with his coding shit, and now I have the chance to get big with my cooking. If this all blows up in my face I already know you’ll be the first one to tell me I told you so.” Taako wrapped an arm around Lup, pulling her into a hug. Lup wrapped her arms around Taako, giving him a big squeeze.

After a bit of staying like that the two twins ended up yawning. 

“I’m gonna go hit the ol’ hay though, gonna be a long day tomorrow.” Taako moved away from the hug, picked up his phone, and headed for his room. “See you in the morning.”

“Night, Taaks.” Lup waved Taako off. She let out a big sigh.

Lup did not have a good feeling about this arrangement Taako had with Sazed at all. She was the type to always believe in her gut instinct and right now it was telling her something bad would happen from all of this.

Her eyes trailed over to Barry, who was still snoring his dreams away. The way he looked so content and peaceful put a smile on her face.

“He’s not a baby and neither are you… just trust in him,” Lup spoke to herself before standing up and fetching a blanket to drape over Barry. She didn’t have the heart to wake him up so he’ll just resign himself to the loveseat for the night.

If only getting to sleep was as easy for Lup.

**August 1st** [_Lup and Barry’s House._] ( One Year Later. )

Lup had just gotten home from her draining shift at Phandalin’s hospital, pressing her back against the door as she closed it behind her. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and her eyes looked tired as ever. You’d assume she’d just ran a marathon with just her appearance alone.

“I’m guessing work was just the best, hm?” Called Barry from over on the couch. That fucker was lucky to have the option to work from home.

“You’ll never guess the kind of day I had, babe.” Lup whined, standing up and pulling the hair band out. She made her way over to the couch. Barry already moved his laptop onto the coffee table so Lup could lay across his lap. He ran a hand through her hair.

“I’d love to hear about it if that would help?” Barry offered while Lup just leaned into his touch.

Lup went on and on about how busy the day was ranging from her being in the room to assist the OB-GYN helping an orcish woman deliver a baby to monitoring the vitals of a man who took a faulty elixir from some faith cleric. There was barely anytime in the day for a break for Doctor Lup.

“That does sound like a long day. But, at least you’re home now.” Barry continued to run his hand through his wife’s hair. He moved a free hand to cup her cheek and lean down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Lup let out a sigh and smiled up at him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Bar, making me feel better already.” Lup lifted a hand up to place on his cheek and pinched it. She then dropped her hand. “How was your day?”

“As exciting as you can get from dealing with faulty programming all day. Although, I wouldn’t have a job if people didn’t mess up this much.” Barry moved his hand up to rub his cheek. “I’m technically still on the job right now for another hour, though. So, as much as I hate it you’re gonna have to get up.”

Lup sat up at that and gave Barry a goofy kiss on his cheek. “Alright, Bluejeans, but in an hour you’ll deal with the undying factor that is me wanting attention.” Lup swiveled her body and stood up, stretching the kinks in her back out. Barry leaned forward and grabbed his laptop to get back to work at that, immediately getting engrossed again.

Instead of being able to bother her husband, Lup had to find something else to do with the rest of her day. She found herself going in the kitchen and flipping through a recipe book she had left on the counter. It was the one her brother had started selling as of recent - ‘Sizzle It Up! At Home’ it was called.

As much as she hated to admit it, Taako was right. He had gotten the fame he craved for and became a world renowned chef in just under a year. Taako would text Lup sometimes to check up on her and chat with her, but with the spike in popularity his show had gotten over the past few months she could only assume he’s just too busy to find time to sit down and make a phone call or have a text chain with her.

Her last text conversation with him was over two months ago. Taako being famous now had its ups and downs. An up was that every afternoon after work she could watch Taako perform live on site with his cooking expertise on his very own show. A downside, however, is that fans would always assume she’s him and start asking for autographs on the street. That was more a twin problem, however.

They always end up backing off when they hear her speak though.

She has that way with people. Lup continued to flip through the book before landing on one of Taako’s more complex recipes. It was a grilled chicken that required a shit ton of cloves. 30 Garlic Clove Chicken.

The picture of the food looked amazing but her skills in the kitchen would be a disaster if she tried to make this. She could see it now: the chicken burning in the oven, cloves everywhere, her sneezing at all the garlic powder around, and berry juice everywhere.

An utter disaster.

Laughing to herself, she continued to flip through the book until she felt a vibration in her pants pocket. Then another and another. That was strange. Lup didn’t text her friends as often as she should. She was more of a video chat and phone call kind of girl. Lup pulled out her phone to check what it was. Unlocking her phone, she could see the notifications.

Her face paled and blood went cold. Two were texts and one was from the news app she had subscribed to.

** BREAKING NEWS**: Beloved star of “_Sizzle It Up! With Taako._” Rushed to Hospital.

[ Mags ]: lup pls tell me you just saw taako’s show.

[ Mags ]: im headin out to Glamour Springs god i hope he’s ok.

Lup felt panic start to engulf her and she started getting tunnel vision. Her phone slipped out of her hands and hit the tile floor with a loud clack.

“Lup? You okay?” Called Barry from the living room. Lup couldn’t find her voice - she couldn’t even get the courage to start crying. She just stood there in shock.

“Lup?” Barry entered the kitchen, unprepared for what would await him. “Oh god, Lup! What’s wrong?” Barry rushed over and pulled Lup into a hug. That’s when she finally started to cry.

Once Barry could figure out what happened, they immediately started their two hour drive to Glamour Springs and hoping to whatever God is out there that Taako is okay. Barry drove the whole way, holding Lup’s hand as he did.

Lup just stared at her phone the entire ride there. Her arms trembled and tears slipped down her face. She was staring at the text conversation she shared with Taako just two months prior.

[ taaks ]: ill b in glamour springs in a couple months!

[ taaks ] : If i have time ill make sure to visit ;) or myb you could pay the money to come to my fuckin show.

[ lup ] : fat chance! Just make sure to visit. I have to get back to my shift now but love you!

[ taaks ] : me want money, chalupa! >:(

[ taaks ] : love u 2 ! <3 <3

She kept reading it over and over again. It was the last conversation she had with Taako as of recent and she was terrified of one thing: 

That this would be the last conversation with him, period. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments will keep me going and so will kudos! if you have questions you can contact me on my tumblr ( bionicware ) !


End file.
